The Least of Your Worries
by HellRaiserAlchemist
Summary: In this somewhat AU World, Homunculi are the undead lords of the night and the Elrics are the hunters. Written as requested by a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: FMA ain't mine. I so wish it were...but y'know. It ain't.**

**AN and Warnings:** AU, a bit OOC until I can get into the FMA rythm and OFF OF TENNIS NO OUJISAMA, EnvyxWrath, EnvyxEd hints, lots of other minor pairings I'll get around to, somewhat angsty at times, fluffy at times, and flat out..er...yeah. I wrote this while insanely hyperactive on cappuchino and Tennis No Oujisama. Gotta get off the Tennis no Oujisama though. Oh, and a small note--Edo can still use alchemy, just because I say so, and Aru's still a suit of armour.

* * *

In this world of superiority rule, that is constantly plunged into darkness, there are two things that remain constant. The regular, laid back towns folk that don't know anything, with the people pulling strings to their lives, and the darker side. The dark side generally leaves humanity alone, as they fear persecution as much as we do. But there are some that enjoy watching people suffer and cower from them. People that have yet to experiance these things, deny the existance of such, and often disregard it as nothing. But when all else fails, and they finally see the light of their arrogance, they call on us. The Elric brothers. 

My name is Edward Elric. My brother, Alphonse, and I, hunt them down. After what they did to our mother, it's the least we can do. We're looking for a particular group right now. There isn't much known about them, aside from their code names. Envy...Wrath...Lust. That's only three...but we're sure there are more. When we find them. There will be no mercy. If you find them. Please tell us. This should help you identify them...well. Two of them.

Wrath is a child. Barely over eight. The easiest way to recognize him, is by his long black hair, and violet eyes. While this applies to most of the things we hunt, Wrath is different. His hair is mostly straight, and his eyes wide, like any child's would be. If you take in a child that looks like him, check his body, namely the sole of his right foot. There will be a dragon mark somewhere, if it is him. If not, then feel free to keep the child. If it is found, do not let on that you know it is him. Allow him to stay, if you want. His behavior is atypical of a human child. While most children will listen to both their parents, he will only listen to the mother, and choose to ignore the father more times than naught. He does not like other children, it is advised not to leave him with your own children if you take him in. Jealousy will override his better judgement of waiting, and he will more than likely kill your children right away. Also, be wary of his strength. He seems to be the physically strongest so far.

Lust is a beautiful woman. Like Wrath, she has long black hair and violet eyes, but her hair is waved, and her eyes seductive. Her dragon mark will be at the center of her chest, right on the collar bone. Men are especially advised to be cautious about her. She will seduce you. She will make you think she is yours. _She will kill you._ If she thinks you are only being seduced because you have no need for life, she will kill you right away. If she thinks there is still hope for you, she may spare you. She is, by far, the kindest of the ones we hunt. Do not exploit her kindness though. You won't live to tell about it. Women are also cautioned around her. While she won't normally attack women, there may be cases that she will, if you remind her of her past life. Her ideal weapon are her nails, which she can extend and retract as she sees fit.

Envy will be the hardest for anyone to spot. Including us. In his true form, he is different from all the other Sins, in the case that he has green hair, and violet eyes. Unfortunately, he can shapeshift into anyone or anything he so pleases, and obtain the attributes that come with that person or thing. If he were to change into Lust, he could copy her nails, for example. So I advise that everyone be wariest of him.

That's really all we can do to prepare you. If you have any concerns, or notice people disappearing at random, please. Please contact us. We want to stop them. We want everyone to be safe again. Please don't let them control your lives.

_Signed_

_Edward Elric, The Full Metal Alchemist_

_

* * *

_

Actual first chapter to come soon >.>;;;


	2. Sin Full Castle

**Disclaimer: FMA ain't mine. I so wish it were...but y'know. It ain't.**

**AN and Warnings:** AU, a bit OOC until I can get into the FMA rythm and OFF OF TENNIS NO OUJISAMA, somewhat angsty at times, fluffy at times, and flat out..er...yeah. I wrote this while insanely hyperactive on cappuchino and Tennis No Oujisama. Some later pairings of EnvyxWrath, hints of EdxRoy, HohenheimxDante, ScarxLust, and a lot of other minor pairs. Rating for later chapters. Gotta get off the Tennis no Oujisama though. Oh, and a small note-Edo can still use alchemy, just cause I say so, and Aru's still a suit of armour. **_CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST FEW EPISODES_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Sin Full Castle**

"ENVY!"

The green haired man flinched at the glass shattering shriek and grinned. _Lust found my present,_ he snickered and began to walk towards the commotion. While his companion had been out, the bored vampire had snuck into her room and left a few surprises. What was a few lipstick drawings between friends after all? His amused thoughts were interupted by a small, black blur running by his leg, and he snarled, "Wrath! Watch where you're going!"

"But Lust is about to yell at you!" The boy stopped to grin at his elder, "I want to see!" He resumed darting down the hall, this time followed closely by Envy, who yelled vulgar threats after the smaller boy. While Wrath was the newest of the NightBreeds, as people had come to call them, he could be _so_ annoying when he wanted. And Envy was not in the mood for annoying. The boy squealed, ran behind a woman's leg and caused Envy to skid to a halt and glare up at her. She glared back, putting a soothing hand on Wrath's head, "That's enough out of both of you."

Envy rolled his eyes, "Please, Sloth. It's not like you can do anything--"

"--But I can!" An angry voice came from behind him, and he smartly stepped to the side as a set of elongating nails flew to the spot his head had once been; stopping just short of hitting Sloth. A smirk returned to the green-haired man's face as he looked over his shoulder. In her usual evening attire of a barely-fitting black dress, Lust stood glaring daggers--or nails-- at him. He turned in a semi-circle to face her, folding his arms behind his head with a grin, "What's wrong, Lust? You didn't like my present?"

"I told you to stay out of my room!" She yelled, retracting her nails and getting ready to launch them back at the grinning vampire.

"And why should _I_ listen to _you_?" He shot back, crouching down in a position that he could readily dodge the attack.

Before either had a chance to do anything, a sharp, echoing bark of orders for silence came from somewhere above them. All of them cringed, save Envy-who just looked at the source in annoyance. Another black haired woman stood at the top of a spiral staircase, glaring down at the figures below her. Aside from Sloth, she looked ready to kill all of them. She appeared a middle-aged woman, with a decent figure for her assumd age, dressed in a white ball gown. Everyone had a different reaction to seeing her--Lust glared at her, and crossed her arms. Envy snorted and resumed glaring Lust down, ready with a smart-alec remark should she say anything. Wrath cowered behind Sloth's leg, clinging to her tightly, while Sloth stood perfectly still, apparently unaffected by the woman's presence. She was the one that eventually broke the silence, "Dante, did you need something?"

"_Someone_ left a clue for our hunters. _I_ want to know who that _someone_ was. And it had _better. Be. Good._" She was glaring at all of them, particularly Envy. The shapeshifting lord of the night seemed to have a recent obsession with gaming the hunters...and he didn't look the least bit surprised by her information. While the other three exchanged looks of confusion, Envy turned to look at her, hands posed on hips, and face detailing his disappointment, "Honestly, Dante. Do you have to blame _every_ little thing on us? None of us--at least the four of us-- have been out in _weeks_. Unless you've been keeping this tid bit to yourself, you really shouldn't be blaming it on us."

Scarlet flushed the usually pale face of the woman as she glared down at him, "Do _not_ take that tone with me, underling! I could reduce you to nothingness in an instant!"

"But you haven't!" He was grinning again, obviously amused by the woman's outburst. Sloth was ushering Wrath out of the room, trying to keep him from witnessing what the older three knew was about to happen, as Envy continued his taunts, pushing the woman as far as he could, "Because then you wouldn't have any lap dogs, right? Pride is the only one that gives a damn what you think, Gluttony only listens if Lust listens, Lust-for that matter- only listens if it benefits her, Greed doesn't give a damn, no matter how you look at it, Sloth could care about as much as I do, and Wrath only listens to Sloth. _So!_ Without the four of us, you're pretty much screw--"

He was interupted by an electrical current surging his body, causing him to double over and gasp for breath. Despite the pain and the difficulty he found in breathing, he had been able to laugh the entire time, until the woman finally stopped, turned sharply on her heel and left. Envy collapsed in another helpless fit of insane laughter. He knew she couldn't do it. He just knew it.

Lust stared down at him and shook her head. Envy could be so stupid sometimes. Proving that Dante was weak and needed...'lap dogs', as he had put it, really wasn't that hard. Nor did he have to go to such lengths. Sometimes she thought that the green haired NightBreed enjoyed being punished by the woman. Sloth was coming to about the same conclusion; though she really wished he hadn't pulled such a stunt while Wrath was still in the room. The small NightBreed was now practically glued to her waist, eyes wide, and trembling. She knew she wouldn't be able to get him to bed that morning. And if she did, it would only last a couple of hours, probably two or three at most. Envy just _had_ to do it in front of Wrath. He just _had_ to, didn't he? She sent a death glare at the NightBreed, finding he was still on the floor, clutching his sides and laughing. He really was impossible to understand.

Just as the thought passed through her head, he stopped, grinned, and jumped up. The two women looked at him, then at each other and sighed. That grin never meant anything good. And since they were still in the room, they were unofficially in on his little scheme.

"Hey, guys--"

"--Wrath will not be apart of this."

Envy looked at Sloth. She was giving him a stern glare, her hand still on the small child behind her, "Do I make myself clear, Envy?"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh come _on!_ The kid has _got_ to get out sooner or later!"

"**_No_**."

He wrinkled his nose a moment, then grinned, "Shouldn't you ask him that? I mean, come on. If you're going, do you think he'll stay behind?"

"Don't change the subject--"

"Mommy!"

Sloth sighed, looking down at the large violet eyes. Wrath looked ready to start crying, clinging to her waist in a grip that would have shattered a human being. She sighed, and patted him lightly, "Alright, Wrath...just this once." She shot a death glare at Envy, and Wrath squealed happily, hugging her waist, "What do you plan on doing?"

"Oh nothing much..." The grin grew as he started explaining his plan.


End file.
